<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite by JoeMerl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085212">Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl'>JoeMerl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March of the Monsters 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I Blame Tumblr, Not Tagging What Happens But I Promise It's Messed Up, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: <i>Zombies biting humans turn humans into zombies. Little did we know we just had to give them a taste of their own medicine and bite them back to turn zombies into humans.</i></p>
<p>Practically all the comments on this prompt were messed up, so here's a messed-up story inspired by them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March of the Monsters 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Tumblr prompt that got a lot of weird comments from people, thus inspiring this weird story. I apologize to everyone reading, and also God. </p>
<p>I finally got around to writing this for the March of the Monsters prompt “It’s Alive!” </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>It'd been a long time since I felt any pain, but now I was aching―and I was lucid enough to realize it, too. I gasped for breath, finding that I needed to breathe now, and all at once I sort of...remembered myself, with enough of a shock that I almost had a heart attack and died all over again.</p></div><div class=""><p>I tried to cry out, but there was something stuffed in my mouth―tried to thrash and realized that my arms were being restrained. </p></div><div class=""><p>I heard a woman scream.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh my gosh! Are you―<em>alive―</em>again?!”</p></div><div class=""><p>It took my brain a moment to process that question. Then I nodded. I looked up and saw a woman through blurry eyes. I didn’t recognize her.</p></div><div class=""><p>She fretted for a moment, hesitated, and then came over, cautiously, to tear the cloth out of my mouth.</p></div><div class=""><p>“You’re alive. But you can’t be alive. You were a zombie! But now you’re―oh. Oh. Oh,” the woman said.</p></div><div class=""><p>I was still chained to the wall, but I twisted around to catch a glimpse of my arm. I was bruised and dirty, but my skin was alive, not gray and rotting.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Was I―really a zombie?” I croaked, suddenly aware of how parched my throat was. “I―was bit, but...I can’t remember...” I closed my eyes, trying to reorient myself. “What happened?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You turned back! I bit you and you turned back! The biting works in <em>reverse?!</em> Did I just discover the cure?” The woman’s voice was slowly shifting from panic to awe.</p></div><div class=""><p>I needed another few seconds to absorb all that. Then I opened my eyes, looked down at myself and blinked. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are my pants around my ankles?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Um...</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know, if she had played it cool, I might not have figured out what happened. It’s entirely reasonable that, as a zombie, I had thrashed around enough that my pants fell down or something like that. But the tone of her “<em>um</em>” was so suspicious that I looked up and gave her a better look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell are you wearing?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another “<em>Um.</em>” The actual answer was a leather crop top with extremely skimpy shorts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My brain was just about rebooted now, but I didn’t like what it was telling me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why did you bite me in the first place? Why did you capture some random zombie and chain him up in your basement? <em>Why are you dressed like a dominatrix?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Look―it’s just―”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Were you planning to use me for some kind of weird sex thing?!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“IT’S NOT WEIRD!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was <em>DEAD!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>UN</em>DEAD! <em>People wanna fuck vampires so why shouldn’t I fuck you?!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She covered her mouth as soon as she said this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A long silence ensued. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unchain me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you gonna kill me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I owe you my life. I’m <em>just</em> thankful enough to leave without killing you. Especially since I’m pretty sure that you’d <em>enjoy</em> that.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>